Underwater
by zookitty
Summary: Why do you only come to see me when you're drunk?,,,Nathan deals with the loss of the one person he thought could never die. But not everything is what it seems Set after Four Months Later
1. Chapter 1: Sinking

**AN: **The tittle is inspired by the Switchfoot song by the same name. Though this story has little to do with it (hahaha) I just thought it fit Nathan's current state of being.

Takes place in between the first and second episode of Season 2. (Though it will turn into an AU story once we all see the 2nd episode lol)

Anyway I hope you all like it!

**Spoilers: **Major spoilers for How to Stop and Exploding Man, and 4 Months Later. Minor for the rest of season 1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sinking **

Nathan took a deep swig of the fiery liquid. It burned all the way down his throat. He never had liked the substance, not even when he went to parties in college. Now he was just 'drinking away the sorrow'. That's how Heidi put it.

"She doesn't understand," he whispered into the bottle. He knew she was broken with sorrow too, but not like he was.

Nathan looked up at the slab of stone in front of him. Engraved in it were the words _Peter Austin Petrelli 1980-2006_.

"Here's to you," Nathan muttered his voice slurred and broken.

"You're drunk again," a familiar voice chided. Nathan looked at the figure leaning on his brother's tombstone. Before him stood a boy of fifteen years. His jet black hair falling in front of his big brown eyes. "Why do you only come to see me when you're intoxicated?"

"Because it hurts too much when I'm sober," Nathan replied bitterly. The boy walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked softly, laying his hand on the older Petrelli's shoulder. The touch felt so real that Nathan could not contain a shudder.

"I needed to see you, Peter."

The boy looked sympathetically at him.

"I hate seeing you like this," young Peter quietly answered.

"You sound like Heidi," Nathan laughed bitterly, "You always did."

"And where's Heidi now?" asked the boy giving Nathan the look Peter was always so good at, reprimanding while somehow still kind.

"Don't look at me like that!" Nathan yelled, his guilt boiling over into anger.

"You're a mess," Peter answered. Nathan looked at him, the depths of desperation shinning clearly in the older brother's eyes.

"I need you Peter." Nathan felt the all too familiar tears begin to well up in his eyes. Peter met his gaze squarely.

"Then find me."

Nathan staggered to his feet, swaying in an attempt to stay on his wobbly legs.

"I'm trying to!" He shouted. The boy stood before him, unflinching at his raised tone.

"Find me Nathan," The voice grew deeper and suddenly Nathan found himself staring into the face of Peter as he knew him four months ago. His dark hair pushed behind his ear, his skin deathly pale from being comatosed. His very being was radiating light.

Nathan knew without looking where his memories had taken him, Kirby Plaza. He watched as the phantoms of that awful remembrance played the scene out before his eyes.

_I took his power…I can't control it._

_I'm not leaving you Peter._

Nathan looked away, unable to take it again. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and the dreamed memory was gone.

"Where am I?" It took him a moment to remember where he had seen this rooftop before, but he knew instantly that he had seen it. It was so unlike most of the boring rooftops in this city. The half wall was decorated by stone cherubs and the roof itself was shattered with Pidgin coops.

"Hello Nathan." The Petrelli turned around to find a familiar old man staring back at him.

"Charles Deavux?" He questioned, running a hand across his face. "Heidi is right I really should stop drinking." Charles placed a reassuring hand on Nathan's shoulder.

"This is no dream. I've been trying to get in touch with you," explained the older man.

"But…you're dead," Nathan replied skeptically.

"Yes in 2007 I am dead."

A conversation Nathan had once had with Hiro played across his mind. He ran a hand through his hair knowing there would be grey in it when all of this was done.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this…" Nathan muttered "What year are we in?"

"For you it's still 2007," Charles replied, "But for me it is early 2006." Nathan stared blankly at Charles, even his intelligent mind finding this conversation hard to comprehend.

"Time holds no meaning to a Clairvoyant," Charles explained. He laughed good naturedly at the confused look on Nathan's face. "All you need to understand is this. I have a message for you, Nathan Petrelli; but I knew you would listen to Peter better than me." Thus saying Charles waved his hand and Nathan turned around.

Before him stood seven year old Peter, with tears filling his brown eyes. Nathan felt his heart wrench painfully at the sight. He kneeled down in front of the specter of his brother, and pulled the child too him. Peter pushed quickly away.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked him.

"Our family is falling apart," little Peter sobbed. "Heidi and the kid's are gone, you and mom are a mess. You need to fix this Nathan. You're the only one who can."

"How?" Nathan begged desperately.

"Throw away that bottle and come find me," Peter responded.

"Where are you?" Nathan asked. "Peter where are you?" But the vision was slowly fading away to darkness. Nathan opened his eyes slowly. He found himself back in the cemetery beside Peter's tombstone.

Nothing had changed. Nathan was still drunk, Heidi was still gone and he still had no idea where Peter was. Nothing had changed, but something had.

Nathan stood, tossed the bottle away and flew off into the clear blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Small Comfort

**AN: **Surprise! LOL Yes there is a second chapter. Who would have thought? Well I at least didn't. So why is there another chapter? Well Polly put the idea in my head, Stef bugged me about it and my Mom kindly suggested I write more LOL. So this story is now 4 chapters long. That's all you get! LOL. So much for me ever writting a oneshot huh?

Stay tuned after the show for review replies.

**Spoilers: **Major spoilers for How to Stop an Exploding Man, and 4 Months Later. Minor for the rest of season 1 and Lizards

* * *

**Chapter 2: Small Comfort **

It was like floating through a sea of murky water, but without getting wet. The air was cold and thick. He could feel icy metal against his unprotected skin. His eyes stared blindly into the impenetrable darkness—searching, straining to make out some fragment of his surroundings.

He teetered between awake and asleep. His tortured mind conjuring up images that became more meaningless by the second. Faces, small moments in time played out inside his head. A jumble of memories that seemed removed from him, like watching someone else's life from afar. Little by little he was loosing the battle as each memory slowly faded away, leaving only darkness.

He tried to cling to something…anything to prevent himself from becoming empty, hallow…nameless.

"Nathan," he sobbed breathlessly. He could not remember who the name belonged to, but it brought him comfort somehow, giving warmth to his tired body. He tried desperately to keep the last of his lingering memories intact but it was like clutching after the wind. Even the soft spoken name disappeared from him almost the moment it left his lips.

The darkness was closing in on his mind. He could feel his body slowly shutting down. This was it, he was sure. It was over. With the last remaining strength in his injured body he clung to the only thing he had left. Hope. Because without it he had nothing.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Greenleofiend: **Thank you much! and thans for encouraging me to write more, it was quite fun!

**AJeff: **Thank you much Anna,

**Polly: **Thank you so much! You're review was the main reason I continued. You're always so sweet and I really take you commpliments to heart thank you!

**mimifoxlove: **Why thank you, hope you enjoy this one also

**Silver Wolf: **I didn't notice the necklace. Hmm. Well thanks for reviewing


	3. Chapter 3: Soft Hands

**AN: **Ok everyone new chapter!! Only one more! This chapter is fairly close to the show but most of the next one is AU just so I wouldn't have to leave you guys with a cliff hanger ending. Yes I am kind, you can address the thank you letters to Zooky, LOL just kidding.

**Spoilers: **Lizards, and everything before it**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Soft Hands **

He leaned his head foreword feeling the strain against his neck. Every part of him ached already from the needless abuse, but sitting in the hard wooden chair only added to his pain.

He could not even loose himself in thoughts because when he tried there was nothing, nothing but questions. His past, his family, and even his name forgotten. Nothing but blank emptiness filled his mind and it made him far colder than the water they had thrown on him ever could.

He felt the coopery taste of blood on his lip. It was a surprisingly familiar flavor. Had he often been in this condition? Just another question.

Slowly he raised his eyes as he heard someone enter the room.

"I bet you were prettier yesterday," the young woman said, her Irish accent was the first pleasant sound he could ever remember hearing. She talked softly to him, rubbing the wet clothe over his bleeding wounds.

Her hands were so soft as they brushed against his face. He felt like each touch wiped away another wound, cleansing him of the pain her brother had inflicted on him.

She said her name was Caitlyn and he knew at that moment he would never forgot it, no matter what. Nor would he ever forget her wavy auburn hair. Or that despite her soft manner there was an unmistakable fire behind her green eyes.

She turned the conversation to the events of the previous night. The bolt of lightening…

"I think it came from me," he admitted to her, for some reason desperate for her to believe him. He felt a twinge of concern as her hand halted. Maybe his fears should have stayed silent. He was not sure why but he felt that if she rejected him at that moment he would fall apart. But that was not all. He also felt like he had had this conversation before…perhaps in a past life.

"I know that it seems…" he began her silence making him feel nervous.

"Is it possible?" She interrupted him. "I've just wrung out a lot of your blood…you don't have a mark on you."

---

Nathan leaned against the half wall, his head supported in his hands. He had not received a message since that previous day at Peter's graveside and his logical side could not help but wonder if it had all been an intoxicated dream after all. He shook his head roughly as if to brush away the thoughts.

"I can't doubt now," he told himself. "Peter still needs me." His dark eyes traced the cityscape. "Where are you Peter," he whispered to the wind.

---

His shoulder tensed with effort. The binds tore into his skin as he struggled against them, but he knew he had to get out. Suddenly he felt his hands slip through. It was a strange sensation. One minute the rope was cutting into his wrist and the next he could not feel them at all.

He looked at his newly freed hands, but only a moment passed before he jumped into action. He grabbed a blue button up shirt from the chair and cast a hurried glance around the room. He headed over to the small window and shoved it open. He could hear people enter the pub, two men by the sound of it.

It was now or never…

"Ricky's not here, you just missed him," Caitlyn's voice carried to him from the adjourning room.

"Good. We didn't come here for him…" he froze in place as he listened to the man's words. "We came for you." Without a second thought he darted into the room. He tossed lightning at the one man and through the other against the wall with some unseen force.

Caitlyn peeled herself off the table and stared at him in surprise.

"Thank you," She said breathlessly.

---

Nathan ambled down the New York street, his mind whirling over all of Peter's past conversations. He had been racking his brain all day, but he kept coming up short. Finally he decided he had to put legs to his thoughts or run the risk of going insane. So with that in mind he headed out in the only direction he could think to go.

Nathan stopped in front of his destination and stared. The building was so different from the way he remembered it. All the large windows were boarded up. Yellow police tape blocked off the entrances.

Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, Nathan ducked under the tape and walked up to the door.

In better days Nathan Petrelli might have thought twice about doing what he was about to do. He would have stood back and made the most logical decision that would keep him out of any incriminating positions. But that Nathan Petrelli died with the explosion.

He grabbed the corner of one of the boards and pulled it with all his strength. It released unwillingly, revealing the door he knew lay below it. He jiggled the doorknob just to find it unlocked.

Nathan pushed open the door and ventured slowly inside. The loft was dark and empty save for some old broken easels in the corner. None of the paintings that once decorated the large room where still there.

No sign of the previous inhabitant except for the large painting on the floor. Nathan looked at it feeling the all too familiar tears begin to well up in his eyes once more.

"We saved the world you and me," he commented weakly. A sound reached his ear causing him to freeze. He grabbed the nearest thing—which happened to be an easel leg—and moved slowly around the corner.

In the dim light of the room he could barely make out the figure standing in the room, back turned to Nathan.

The figure turned slowly around…

* * *

**AN: **But to make up for giving you guys a none cliff hanger ending...well this chapter will just be evil LOL 

**Greenleofiend: **Happy birthday Stef! I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks so much for all the reviews and support.

**AJeff: **Thank you Anna! You're so kind!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too

**Polly: **Wow I am truly flattered, you're compliments always mean so much to me. It helps me stay inspired and motivated. Thank you so much. hugs

**charmedtomeetyou: **Why thank you new friend, this quick enough for ya? hehe


	4. Chapter 4: Choices

**AN: **The more I write the further I find that I am from finishing this! LOL. Well I hoped to get it done before Heroes this monday but the chances of that are about as likely as Nathan suddenly flying up and knocking on my window to offer my breakfest LOL. Anyway This story is no longer just four chapters long...that's right there is at least two more to come and possibly more. This story is--obviously- primarily AU though it does follow along the episodes to some extent, well from here on out it won't LOL. Ok Enjoy everyone and please review!

**Spoilers: **Lizards, and everything before it. Inspiration for one of the scenes drawn partly from "The kindness of strangers" but no real spoilers for that episode**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Choice **

Caitlyn eyed the small wooden box warily, before turning her gaze back up to Peter. It felt good to finally have a name for the man and "Peter" fit so well. In many ways he was a rock. Solid, strong and steadfast.

"This is it, the box, you're life…aren't you going to open it?" Caitlyn could not suppress the mix of emotions stirring in her gut as she stared into Peter's deep brown eyes. She was happy for him, truly she was; but somewhere in her heart she feared that if he knew who he really was he would stop being her Peter. She shook off the thought and focused on what he was saying.

"When I had him up against the wall…part of me really wanted to kill him. What if that's who I am?" His brown eyes bored into hers, a look of desperation in them.

"But you didn't," she disagreed. "You're a good soul, I can tell." She watched his eyes fall to the table. "Are you happy here?" she asked him. Peter looked back at her.

"Yes," he answered with utmost honesty.

"Then maybe we should leave things as is," she suggested sliding the box away. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his thin lips.

---

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan peered into the darkness. He knew that voice, and though he had only heard it a few times he would recognize it anywhere.

"Mohinder?"

"You have to leave now," the scientist said urgently.

"I need you're help," Nathan persisted.

"You have to leave now! Hurry," the other man insisted. "They can't find you here." Mohinder shoved him towards the door.

"It's about Peter!" Nathan prodded, standing firm. He watched Mohinder's determination falter.

"If I could help you I would, but you can't be here now. Go!"

Nathan turned with reluctance and hurried back out the door. Another dead end.

---

Caitlyn watched Peter as he cleaned off the tables. He had offered to help her mostly because he was not sure what to do with himself half the time, and she was always glad for his company. She cast a glance toward her brother. Ricky leaned against the bar, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm gona go out for so air," Peter said after he finished his task.

"Ok," She replied smiling at him. He sent one of his amazing grins her way before heading out the door. It was so strange to feel this way. She barely knew Peter—and in fact he barely knew himself—but she had never been so sure that she loved someone until him.

Caitlyn turned to find Ricky staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything," Ricky replied. The younger rolled her eyes.

"Well you didn't have to," she retorted. "The box is in on the shelf. When he wants answers it's waiting right there for him. It was Peter's choice."

"I didn't say otherwise," he replied with a shrug.

"You were thinking it," she accused.

"Just don't go getting yourself hurt, even over a good one," Ricky replied. Caitlyn gave him a half hearted glare.

"Am I a child?"

"Always," he teased, walking by her and out the door.

---

Nathan stood in the familiar room. It was such a small apartment. He had never thought it was good enough, but at that moment it was the most comforting thing he had. He collapsed into the coach feeling a strange mix of defeat and hope. Every time over the last four months when his despair became suffocating he would come here and for one moment it would be like Peter was still alive.

This room, this very place still felt like him. That's why he had never let Angela change it. Nathan needed this one place in the world that had remained untouched by Peter's "death".

The very walls seemed to echo with past conversations. Nathan saw it in every inch of the apartment. It was like a silent reminder of all the things he had once taken for granite. Like how Peter could switch from naïve kid to profound adult without missing a beat, or his innate ability to trust even before people gave him reason too.

There was one thing Nathan did change though. He found a box of pictures back at the Petrelli pent house and brought them over. His favorites he placed on the mirror and the others he spread across the coffee table. Further adding to the feeling that Peter was still, in some way, there.

---

Ricky walked out into the cold night air. Winter seemed reluctant to surrender its hold on the Irish country side. He could clearly see his breath in front of him. Ricky let himself fall back into his thoughts.

He had always been very protective of Caitlyn, sometimes to a fault. It was not that he didn't trust Peter, because he did. After Peter saved his sister and then his own life, it was hard not to trust the man. It was really just an instinct that kicked in whenever his little sister was concerned. After their parents had died when Ricky was sixteen, he had done whatever he could to protect her.

Caitlyn was right, he was very reluctant to let go and he knew it. If there was anyone he could trust with his sister he was pretty sure it was Peter, but there was still the eerie sense of unknown. Ricky had looked through Peter's stuff when he found the man, but it offered hardly any answers. There was the name—Peter Petrelli—and an address in his wallet, but that was all. Ricky could not be sure of anything at this point, and the last thing he wanted to do was have his sister get mixed up with a guy they knew little to nothing about. He could be married for all they knew!

The sound of strained breathing halted his thoughts. Ricky turned around the corner quickly. He saw Peter leaning against the building, breathing laboriously.

"Are you alright?" Ricky questioned. Peter tilted his head up as his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. "Peter!"

* * *

**AT: **Evil huh? LOL Sorry I couldn't help myself. Please review! Remember you reviews inspire me and help me keep up steam and I apperciate every single one of them. You've all been so sweet with the reviews!

**Review Replies:**

**Greenleofiend: **Hahaha I know we are all wishing to see that box opened...cursed Kring and his amazing skill to both fascinate and annoy us LOL. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for all your help in keeping me motivated, and also for listen to my wild ideas and helping me deside which ones make the cut

**RBDFAN: ** Always sweet and to the point. Thank you so much for your on going support. You know you rock right? hehe

**Evangeline: **Well if you liked that one...how's this cliffhanger? LOL I'm sorry!!! I guess the malicious Mr. Kring and I have a lot in common ne? Aka the same sadistic way to end an episode/chapter. Just hold out a little longer Evangeline! Just a little longer!!Thank you for your review!

**Laheara: **Oh I understand, I'm dying for some Petrelli brother interaction too...which is primarily why I wrote this story in the first place. I miss those two. Nathan is so sad right now -hugs him- Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy! By the way, How did you come up with the name Laheara? It sounds so familiar...I think there was a minor character on Wolf's Rain with that name maybe...

**Silver Wolf: **No so crazy about romance huh? Well sorry but I love Caitlyn and Peter!! Hehe. Ya my mom is great, she is such a wonderful encouragement! Thank you for reviewing

**tearsfalldownmycheeks: **Here you go! thanks for reading

**Shane: **Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Combating the Unknown

**AN: **Hey everyone! Another update so quickly? Strange huh? I know it shocked me too. LOL. Maybe Nathan will be bringing me that breakfest after all -glances out the window hopefully- Anywho I hope you all enjoy! This was one of the funest chapter's to write so far! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Hopefully this story will be finishied before Monday...though I doubt it will all be posted by then LOL. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, the replies await for you after the chapter.

**Spoilers: **Up to Kindred with some inspiration from the Kindness of Stangers (though nothing that counts as a real spoiler)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Combating the Unknown **

Nathan stood before the mirror, his eyes tracing over the three pictures he had chosen to place there. The first one put a small smile on his face. Peter was only five in it. A huge grin was on the child's small face. Nathan remembered that day clearly.

_Nathan walked slowly into the room, a brightly wrapped box half hidden behind his back. His objective lay on the carpet in the middle of the room. The kid was staring up at the flickering TV set unaware that anyone stood behind him. _

_ Nathan could not miss the perfect opportunity. He placed the package on the coach and pounced. The room instantly erupted with noise as a fit of laughter over took the two boys. _

_ "Nathan!" Peter laughed breathlessly attempting to push away the older boy's tickling hands. "Get off!" _

_ "Not a chance Pete," Nathan chuckled back tickling the child mercilessly. _

_ "Nathan!" Peter squealed happily. Finally the older brother let up. Peter sat up, a smile of pure joy radiating on his face as he attempted to regain his breath while simultaneously still giggling. Nathan could not contain his own laughter. Peter always seemed to have that effect on him. _

_ Peter's gaze flickered to the package and a surprised gasp escaped his small lips. _

_ "Go on," Nathan encouraged, beaming as the younger leapt up and practically attacked the wrapped box_._ Peter pulled the lid slowly off and gasped again, his eyes widening. _

_ "Nathan…for me?" he breathed barely able to believe it. _

_ "Of course," the older Petrelli replied. "Happy Birthday, kid." Peter beamed with joy as he looked at his older brother. He lifted the two objects slowly from the box. One was a small brown mitt and the other a large white soft ball. _

_ "Will you teach me how to play Nathan? Huh Nathan? Will I be able to play just like you?" The child chirped in excitement. _

_ "Of course kiddo," the teenager replied cheerfully. "You might even get better than me." _

_ "No never!" Peter replied, aghast. "No one can play better than my big brother!" The kid looked back at his present. "Can we got to the park now Nathan?" _

_ Nathan's smile widened. He lifted the child up onto his shoulders and spun him around, holding tightly to his little legs. "We'll go right now," Nathan replied happily. _

Nathan placed the photo back on the mirror as the memory faded away.

---

Caitlyn press the cloth against Peter's forehead. Her face screwed up in a look of concern. Ricky's soft foot falls echoed in the quiet room as he entered.

"How is he?" the man asked hovering over her shoulder. The young woman shook her head.

"His fever is still high," she replied rubbing her eyes tiredly. "And he hasn't woken yet." She looked back at Peter's alarmingly pale face. "We should have taken him to the hospital." Ricky looked squarely into her eyes.

"You know we can't do that, Caitlyn," he replied gently. "If people found out what he can do it would be Salem all over again."

"I know it's just…" she shook her head. "This is no ordinary ailment, Ricky. How do we fight something when we don't even know what it is?"

---

Nathan's eyes traveled to another picture. Peter was seventeen there, sending his iconic sideways smile at the camera.

_Nathan watched the younger boy with scrutinizing eyes as Peter opened the letter. _

_ "Well?" he questioned impatiently. Peter was reading with deliberate slowness. "What does it say?" Nathan prodded. _

_ Peter looked up at him with injured eyes. Nathan instantly felt his heart fall. It just was not fair. _

_ "Peter what does it say?" Nathan asked fearing the answer as much as being curious. Angela stood beside her boys silently watching the features of her youngest. _

_ "It says…" he began bemoaning, his eyes hidden by his dark hair. Suddenly Peter looked up a mischievous smile on his lips. "I got in!" Nathan smacked his hand across the back of Peter's head playfully. _

_ "Not funny," the older brother growled, though a smile tugged at his lips. He grabbed the younger Petrelli and pulled him into a tight hug. _

_ "I knew you could do It, Peter," Nathan exclaimed , pride shining on his face. "My brother the soon to be doctor." _

_ "Nurse actually," Peter replied patiently, relinquishing his acceptance letter to Angela who began reading it over. _

_ "Well we still have time to change your mind on that," Nathan replied, waving his hand dismissively. Peter sent a teasing glare at Nathan. Angela handed the letter to Nathan and wrapped her arms around Peter. _

_ "I'm so proud of you my son," she said genuinely. Peter beamed with pure joy. _

Nathan felt a sad smile ease onto his features.

"How am I ever going to find you?" Nathan said in desperation.

---

Ricky stood staring out the window at the approaching dawn. He had not slept a wink that night but he had finally convinced Caitlyn to. A sound caught his attention. He turned around to see Peter thrashing at the thin blanket. Ricky ran across the room and struggled to hold Peter down and simultaneously wake him up.

One of Peter's stray fists slammed into the side of Ricky's head. The annoyed Irish man grabbed the Petrelli's arm and twisted. Frightened brown suddenly blinked open. Peter stared up at Ricky and recognition slowly returned to his features as sleep relinquished him from its hold.

Ricky let him go and rocking back off the bed.

"What was that?" asked the older man with a bit more concern now that the ordeal was over.

"A dream," Peter replied distantly as he attempted to sit up. He winced with pain and Ricky eased him back down.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're not well," Ricky informed him smartly.

"What's wrong with me?" Peter asked, accepting the glass of water he was offered.

"I was hoping you would tell us that," Caitlyn said as she walked in and took a seat at Peter's side. She ran a gently hand across his brow. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," the young man replied tiredly. Ricky took his cue and quietly ambled out of the room, muttering something about getting another cool cloth for the fever. "I had the strangest dream." Caitlyn nodded for him to go on. "It was confusing and fast. Faces that I felt like I should remember…but I don't." Caitlyn looked sympathetically into his questioning eyes.

"Probably caused by the fever," she offered. Peter shook his head.

"No it was different somehow…" His words trailed off into a fit of coughs. Caitlyn helped him drink the rest of his water.

"Rest," she encouraged. "We'll talk more when you wake." She planted a kiss on his sweat drenched forehead as he dosed back into a troubled sleep.

---

The phone rang startling Nathan from his reverie. He walked over and pulled it off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Hello…Nathan?" asked a familiar Indian voice.

"Mohinder?" the Petrelli replied in shock.

"Yes look I must speak fast, I don't have long. Their watching me," the scientist began.

"Who's watching you?"

"Just listen," Mohinder replied evasively. "There is something I think you need to see…"

* * *

**AT: **Another cliff hanger! LOL. Well it's not as bad as the last one at least. Don't fret! Update soon

**Review Replies:**

**BeagleJ: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! You're review was great. And also I must say thank you for the kind critique, most people don't know how to kindly point out errors (or they don't try) but you have accomplished what most don't. I will definatly fix that, thank you. It's a very strange saying LOL.

**Greenleofiend: **Thank you! You're kindness has been so wonderful Stef, thank you much. Hmmmmm what is it exactly? I'm not gona tell...yet.

**RBDFAN: **Your welcome and thank you. awww you're sweet

**sami1010220: **I'm sorry about that -sweat drop- problem fixed! The reason for the 'completed' status was that this used to be a Oneshot and I forgot to take it off. Gominasi

**Outlaw Pygmy: **Why thank you friend! I'm flattered that you like my story so much. Aren't Peter and Caitlyn cute? Long live Paitlyn!

**Padfoot-rawr: **Thank you so much Hugs you're review is touching. Seriously I don't know if you all know how much these reviews effect me...expecially kind ones like this. Thank you so much, please continue to read new friend. hugs again


	6. Chapter 6: the Puzzle Box

**AN: **Well I didn't quite make my goal, I finished it a few hours after Heroes, but hey that's close ya? LOL. Yes it's true...this story is completely finished! I'll be posting the rest later this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The title was inspired by Greenleofiend's oh so kind reviews so this chapter is dedicated to her.

**Spoilers:**Up to Kindred

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Puzzle Box **

Peter lay on a hard bed. The sound of beeping and various odd noises was all too familiar to the accident prone Petrelli.

"Here he is," Someone with a deep British accent was saying. The voice was familiar but Peter's pained mind failed him as to why.

"You did right by calling me," a second voice replied, his accent was very thick. Perhaps from Ghana…or maybe Jamaica? Peter felt a hand seize his shoulder and he forced open his heavy eyelids.

At first everything was a blurry white, but slowly his vision cleared. Two men were hover at his side in what seemed to be a hospital room. The nearest man had a dark complexion and a shaved head. The other had a thick grey beard covering his pale face.

"Claude?" Peter questioned then turned his eyes on the dark figure. "Who are you?"

"A friend," replied the man in his thick accent. Peter furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Haiti," the young Petrelli exclaimed tiredly. He saw Claude's confused expression and continued. "He sounds like he's from Haiti." The two men exchanged glances.

"A concussion maybe?" Claude asked, lifting up the medical chart from the foot of the bed and attempting to decipher it.

"He will be fine," the Haitian replied. He turned to Peter. "They are after you Peter. I'm sorry for what this will do to you but it's the only way you can be safe." He pulled a necklace off of his neck and placed it around Peter's.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked feeling very tired and completely awake at the same time. He fidgeted with the necklace and saw the strange symbol. "What's this?"

"It will keep you safe," replied the dark man. "Now it's time for you to sleep." The Haitian placed his hand on Peter's brow. A strange feeling passed through the younger man and suddenly Peter's mind was cast into darkness.

Peter woke with a start, staring around the room wildly in an attempt to get his bearings. He was still in Ireland, Peter realized. Still lying in the room Ricky had given him at the pub.

He shook his head and turned his thoughts to the dream. Who was Claude? And who was the Haitian?

---

Nathan stared at the familiar orange structure. He had always liked traditional art. Anything by Van Go or Monte was fine by him, but he had never openly disliked modern art. However, this structure he despised with every fiber of his being, but he doubted if it had much to do with the art itself. This was after all Kirby Plaza.

He turned his back to it and scanned the crowd. Mohinder's call had been so cryptic that Nathan had questioned the wisdom of even coming, but even the slightest hint at a clue to where Peter was, was enough for him to risk anything.

Nathan suddenly noticed the scientist walking toward him. Mohinder cast him a brief glance and kept walking. Nathan reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Mohinder?" he asked, confused by the man's strange behavior.

"Look Mr. Petrelli, as I told you before I can't help you," Mohinder replied giving him an odd look. Mohinder pressed something into the former congressman's hand and leaned in close. "Good luck," he whispered before quickly hurrying off.

Nathan watched him go in confused silence. He glanced down at the thing Mohinder had given him. It was a piece of paper with one word written on it.

Deavux…

---

"Caitlyn…Caitlyn…CAITLYN!"

The young woman ran quickly toward Peter's voice. She pushed open his door just to find him standing, with great difficulty, in the middle of the room. His hand outstretched and the muscles in his jaw tensing.

"Peter?" she asked, realizing quickly that he was not calling her…not exactly. He turned defeated, tired eyes on her.

"It's gone," he replied quietly. His fleeting strength faltered and she hurried forward to catch him. Carefully she helped him back to the bed.

"What's gone?" Caitlyn asked placing her hand against his forehead to check the fever.

"The power…these things I do," Peter tried to explain. "I…can't do it anymore."

"Are you sure, Peter?" Caitlyn questioned. "It hasn't exactly been a…science when it comes to those things."

"It's different. Before I knew it was there but I wasn't sure how to…how to use it," he replied. "Now I don't feel it at all. It's gone." Peter stood up quickly and instantly felt his head throb in protest. The room spun in front of his eyes and he felt himself falling with no way to stop. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.

The first thing he was aware of was heat. It was much worse than the fever had ever caused before, it was more like what he imagined flying to close to the sun would feel like.

He forced open his eyes and stared down at his hands. They were glowing in a way that terrified him much more than his other powers had. He looked around desperately. He was standing in a place that was not at all familiar. There was an obscure orange statue in the center of a city street. He continued to search franticly with his eyes. Peter was not sure why but something or someone else was supposed to be here.

A name flitted at the back of his mind. Another memory that was just out of reach.

A gentle breeze rushed around Peter, sending a shivers down his spin that had nothing to do with being cold. The glowing ceased and the world around him began to grow hazy. He tried to clear his vision, but it continued to get worse. Through the smog clouding his mind he heard a voice, both gentle and strong.

"Peter?"

"Who are you?" the young Petrelli questioned.

"You used to know the answers to that, but for now call me Charles," replied the voice.

"Are you doing these…dreams?"

"Does it really matter?"

Peter shook his head and felt a nauseating dizziness settle over him. The voice was speaking again, but he could barely make it out.

"Charles I can barely hear you," Peter called out; the feeling of falling through murky water was back and much stronger than before.

"This is more advanced than I thought," Charles replied, speaking more clearly so he would be heard. "Peter, go find Dr. Suresh."

"How?"

"The box Peter…."

Suddenly Peter's vision went completely dark.

---

Nathan landed on the Deavux rooftop. He looked around frantically and let an explicative fly from his lips.

"There's no one here!"

"Don't be so quick to judge that." Nathan whipped around in time to see a man materialize in front of him.

"Who are you?" Nathan questioned, warily eyeing the stranger.

"I'm the invisible man, and you're the sorry jerk Lindermen elected to congress," replied the other man.

"I don't need you're criticism," Nathan replied sharply. "I just want to find my brother." Claude crossed his arms and stared pointedly at the Petrelli.

"I am supposed to tell you to give up and go home. That Peter is alive and much safer than he would be if you went after him, but you are obviously too pigheaded to listen so I won't waste my breath." Claude pulled something from his shabby coat and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan studied it carefully. It was a photo of what looked like one of Isaac's paintings. The picture was of a small dark room with a pale figure curled up in the corner.

"Is that Peter? You call this safe?!" Nathan retorted harshly.

"I don't call it anything. I'm just showing it to you, _congressman,"_ Claude replied with undisguised rancor.

"If you dislike me so much why are you helping me?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Oh it's nothing personally. I dislike all of Linderman's lapdogs," replied the other man wickedly. "Besides I'm not helping _you._" Claude looked up at the sky and then back at Nathan, all hostility suddenly wiped from his face. "When you find you're brother…tell him 'we're square'." With that the invisible man vanished.

---

Caitlyn shook Peter's shoulders, but he still would not wake. She lifted his head gently and placed it on her leg, stroking his hair helplessly. His breathing was shallow and his temperature at a dangerous high.

She heard the pub door open.

"Ricky!" Caitlyn called out in panic. Ricky quickly entered the room, taking in the scene with worry that he normally hid from everyone but her. "He collapsed," she explained. "It's worse than before." Ricky helped her get him back into the bed. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "What is it Ricky? What's wrong with him?" He squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I don't know."

A painfully slow hour passed as Caitlyn sat by Peter's side. His breathing was beginning to become normal again. As the end of an hour drew closer Peter became restless, tossing and turning this way and that. Muttering unintelligibly in his sleep.

Suddenly his hand shot up and latched onto her arm.

"Dr. Suresh," he muttered weakly, attempting to pull himself up. Caitlyn placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Don't try and get up," she chided softly.

"I have to find Dr. Suresh," he replied hoarsely. Ricky walked over and stood beside them.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know," the younger man replied dazedly. "I don't remember, but I have to find him." He pushed away Caitlyn's hand and sat up despite her warning. Darkness rimmed his vision but he clung to his dwindling consciousness. "I need the box." Ricky nodded and went to go get it.

Slowly Peter attempted to get up, falling roughly back on the bed.

"Don't," Caitlyn practically begged. "You'll just make it worse."

"It will continue to get worse unless I find Dr. Suresh," Peter replied.

"How can you be sure?" she asked. Peter turned and locked eyes with her.

"You won't believe me."

"Peter…after all the things I've seen, I'll believe you no matter what you say," Caitlyn replied sincerely.

"I received a message in my dreams…I'm sure it was real because I felt it," Peter replied.

"Ok…how do we find him?" She asked, to his surprise. Peter shook his head.

"My powers are dying, I wasn't able to maintain it long enough to find out," he replied. Ricky returned and placed the box in Peter's shaky hands. With Caitlyn's help he got it open and looked inside.

"Peter Petrelli," Caitlyn whispered lifting the drivers license up to examine it. "New York." The only other thing the box contained was an address.

"It doesn't say what it's for," Peter noted turning over the piece of paper just to make sure.

"Maybe it's Dr. Suresh, or at least someone who knows where to find him," Caitlyn replied with renewed hope.

"What if it isn't?" Peter asked.

"Well it has to be something and it's all we have to go on," she retorted. "I'll go with you."

"No Caitlyn, it could be dangerous," Peter replied, remembering what the Haitian told him in his first dream.

"I hate to poke holes," Ricky chimed in "but how do you suggest we get there? Intercontinental travel isn't all that easy to do without passports." Peter looked down, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I think maybe…I could do it," Peter replied.

"You can?" Caitlyn questioned in surprise. "But you're powers gone…"

"I was able to get that message…so maybe it's not completely gone," Peter answered hopefully.

"But you said that barely worked," she responded sadly.

"I'll need something stronger than just saying you're name to channel it then," Peter replied, standing with Caitlyn's help. He leaned heavily on her. "But what?" A smirk found its way onto Caitlyn's face. She twisted around to face him and pressed her lips against his.

Suddenly she was hit with a force that knocked the wind out of her. She felt Peter fall heavily against her, and slowly opened her eyes. Caitlyn gasped.

"Is this real?" she asked breathlessly, staring at the city that she was now standing in.

"I think this is New York," Peter answered tiredly, his strength completely sapped.

"You did it!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Don't get too excited, we're now lost in a strange city with no idea how to get to our destination," Peter replied. Caitlyn took the address from his hand.

"That can be corrected," she replied scanning the buildings around them. "Ok there is a police station over there…I'll go and ask directions." She helped him toward the nearest set of concrete stairs. "Stay here and rest, I'll be right back."

---

Nathan walked slowly down the busy New York sidewalk, the picture held firm in his fist. He felt frustrated just thinking about the painting. Peter looked like he defiantly needed him, and Nathan still had no idea how to find him.

"The painting could be of anywhere," he fumed. So with that in mind he headed back to a place he had not set foot in for several months, the Petrelli house.

Something hit him, knocking him from his reverie. He looked up and saw the young woman who had just run into him.

"Sorry," she said in a thick Irish accent, and then she quickly ran off before he could reply. He turned and watched her auburn head bob away into the crowd. A strange feeling passed through him, but he pushed it off and continued his trek.

* * *

**AT: **Little bit of trivia for you all, the picture Caitlyn was looking at is from 5 years gone, (Claire looks at it while she waits on Nathan/Sylar)

**Review Replies:**

**Greenleofiend: **Thank you Stef! As always you're such a great help. Actually the word was couch. Sorry. I'll have to edit that when I'm less tired LOL**  
**

**RBDFAN: **Thank you friend!

**Padfoot-rawr: **Awww you're so sweet. hugs all around I'm glad you're enjoying the story, you're reviews are so kind! It makes writting even more fun than it already is! Thank you so much.

**Gamine-Madcap: **Thank you! I know...Caitlyn and Peter are the greatest. So cute together ne? I just wrote a oneshot about them (Guardian Angel) you should check it out. though warning...it's shamlessly fluffy

**Outlaw Pygmy: **You're review made me laugh and simultaniously feel great! -is still smiling- thank you! Oh I know shipper names are weird but fun, and very interesting when you say them out loud. I was talking about a scene where Peter and Claire are talking and accidently said Cleter and Paire LOL (No I'm not a paire fan...just had to say that) Anyways thank you so much. Glad you enjoyed my flashbacks, I thought the story could use a lighter moment.

**Happy loving Heroes: **Well aren;t you just a little bit sweet? hehhee. Thank you so much! Hope this was quick enough for you...because seriously I never update this fast.


	7. Chapter 7: How to Save the Exploding Man

**AN: **Chapter 7! This is the last and final chapter, but there will be an epilog. Of all the things I've written I believe that this was the funnest to write, and you guys have just made it that much more fun with all your kind reviews! Speaking of which, this chapter is dedicated to Outlaw Pygmy because her review was not only sweat it was hilarious! I cracked up reading it. I think that is officially the best review I've ever gotten...definatly the longest! Thank you!

**Spoilers:**Up to Kindred

* * *

**Chapter 7: How to Save the Exploding Man**

The cab pulled up in front of a fancy penthouse. Caitlyn quickly got out and helped Peter to also. He leaned heavily on her as they looked up at the house.

"This is amazing," she whispered. "It was only a few blocks from where you teleported…that's…that's…"

"Destiny," he offered. She narrowed her eyes but nodded acceptingly. "I guess we should knock."

"Seems reasonably," Caitlyn teased. She helped him up the stairs and rang the doorbell. The chimes sounded, muffled by the heavy door, but silence was their only reply. "Maybe no one is home."

"Or maybe I'm not home," Peter said thoughtfully. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"You? Living in a pent house in New York? Not a chance."

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out isn't there?" Peter replied trying the doorknob.

"Oh come on, you couldn't have believed it was that easy," Caitlyn chuckled.

"No I guess I didn't," he replied looking at the door thoughtfully.

"So what now? Do we wait for someone to come home or…"

"There's a key under the rug," Peter said suddenly. Caitlyn looked at him, stunned.

"Did you just remember that?"

"I…I think so."

Caitlyn nodded. She kneeled down and lifted the rug. Her eyes widened as she found the small golden key laying there. Her eyes darted back to Peter.

"I guess we should go in," Peter suggested awkwardly. She nodded. They unlocked the door and entered tentatively. The house was large and elegantly furnished.

"You definitely don't live here," Caitlyn teased. "Do you remember anything?" she asked more seriously. Peter shook his head.

"Not really," he replied steering her into the adjourning room. The walls were pink and lined with white trim. There was a desk in the corner, and a huge fire place on the far wall.

"What do we look for exactly?" Caitlyn asked, while Peter fell into the desk chair tiredly.

"I'm not sure…anything that may lead us to Suresh," he replied shuffling through the papers on the desk. Caitlyn noticed something strange beside the stack of papers. She lifted it up and stared. It was a shard of glass with brown stains on the tip.

"Strange paper weight," she commented darkly. "What do you think this is?" Peter looked up at the object and narrowed his eyes.

"Something to put under your pillow."

"What?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I'm not sure…"

Caitlyn's eyes traveled around the room and she gasped.

"Peter…look at this," she said walking over to the mantel. It was lined with pictures. One was of a dark haired woman with a young dark haired man and…Peter. His hair was long in that picture but the face was the same. Peter rose shakily from the chair and walked over. He took the picture and traced it with his eyes. "There're more of them," she said looking around the room. Of all the pictures Peter was in a good many of them.

"Do you recognize them?" Caitlyn asked hopefully.

"I wish I did but…"

Peter froze mid sentence when he heard a loud gasp. He turned slowly around. There in the door way was the man from the pictures.

"Peter?" the man asked his voice heavy with emotion. Peter stared deeply into those dark brown eyes while simultaneously looking deep in his memory. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Nathan?"

The man rushed forward just in time as Peter's strength completely gave out. He fell into Nathan's waiting arms…

* * *

**AN: **Ok stay tuned for the Epilog, also there is possibly going to be a Prequel about Claude and the Haitian, but that may be a while. Still if you are interested check back now and then. I will try and message you all if I ever do write it.

**Review Replies**

**Outlaw Pygmy: **Hmmm not sure where to start with this one as there is sooo much wonderful stuff in it. Ok, first yes I read the graphic novel, Greenleofiend got me hooked on it. I absolutely loved that one!! So sweet. All you're comments are so sweet! Thank you for this brilliantly beautiful review. Also I agree, the Gilmore Girl pairing names are the bomb. We need to come up with some for heroes. How bout Irish Kiss (for Caitlyn/Peter) kind of a play of the old chick flick French Kiss

**Greenleofiend: **Thank you! You're support always helps and you always keep me motivated! Thanks a ton Stef

**RBDFAN: ** glad you enjoyed that

**sami1010220: **Why thank you! I'm so glad you like my story!

**Padfoot-rawr: **Oh wow I'm so glad! I love getting and replying to reviews it makes me feel conected to the readers, after all you guys are so sweet to me! Thank you. I'm glad you like. You're compliments are always taken to heart. Seriously reviews often help me improve. BTW you're ussername is from Harry Potter ne? I'm actually working on a Murauder story (well 3 Murauder stories) but none of them are ready to post yet.

**Silver Wolf: **Thanks again for reviewiing

**catgirl789: **Wow that is quite a compliment! Thank you!


	8. Epilog

**AN: **Here it is! The grand finalee! I hope you all like it. Underwater is finished! I can barely believe it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, you don't know how much I appericate it. Enjoy!

**Spoilers: **Kindred.

* * *

**Epilog: **

Nathan stood beside the bed. He could hear Mohinder setting up his equipment, but could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from the pale figure laying there. After everything that had happened, all the tears and all the pain, it was hard to believe that Peter was really there…alive.

"You don't have to hover," Peter commented, his voice strained from fatigue. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes I do," replied the older brother seriously. Peter sent him a tired smile before shutting his eyes again. Nathan sighed. It was so hard to see his brother in so much pain and not be able to do anything; it was an all too familiar feeling of helplessness that had been attacking him a lot lately.

Nathan still did not know the whole story, and Peter didn't either. But the memories were slowly returning to the younger man and Peter had great hope that it would soon return in full.

They had spent the previous day trying to work out a way for Mohinder to get there, while Peter hit Nathan with a torrent of questions. Nathan loved every minute of it. Peter sounded more like himself now then he had four months ago. Back then Peter acted like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Even though he was so tired now he had his iconic energetic optimism back.

Nathan glanced at the auburn haired woman—who consequently, he had run into the day prior on a busy New York street. Peter would call that destiny. Nathan did not care what it was, now that he had Peter back it didn't matter.

Caitlyn seemed like a very decent girl, and Nathan was glad to see Peter happy again. It may have taken amnesia to help him get over Simone, but it did at least seem like his heart had moved on.

"Are we ready?" Mohinder asked, looking down into Peter's glazed eyes.

"Whenever you are," he replied. Nathan kneeled down beside the bed and took his brother's hand, squeezing it more for his sake than Peter's. Caitlyn was hovering protectively at the other side of the bed.

Mohinder went about his work in silence. It had been difficult getting the scientist there, and as Mohinder made clear they were risking a lot. But Nathan did not care. He had his brother back now and he would do everything in his power to keep him safe.

"All done," Mohinder said, beginning to clean up the equipment. "Now all you can do is wait."

"Thank you," Nathan said sincerely. The scientist nodded and hurried out the door, quickly getting back before they realized he was gone.

"I love you Nathan," Peter muttered tiredly as he slipped off into sleep.

"I love you too, man," replied the older, holding onto Peter's hand as if it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Caitlyn smiled at the two brothers, wondering how her own brother was doing. She squeezed Peter's shoulder affectionately.

The room was thick with hope and possibilities, and she knew that their story was far from being over.

END

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**RBDFAN: **Thank you friend! You are so supportive of my writting, thank you so much!

**Greenleofiend: **Aww you're sweet. Thanks for helping me and supporting me! You're great

**Padfoot-rawr: **Tara, Wow I'm touched! I really enjoyed writting this story so it is quite close to my heart, it always makes me beam with joy when I read such sweet reviews, and yours are always so wonderful! Thank you truly from the bottom of my heart. -Blushes- thank you! I'm so flattered.

Yes one Murauders story is quickly becoming a dozen LOL. Stupid plot bunnies keep bouncing on my head. Anyway the first chapter should be up this week...knock on wood. I'll send you a PM if you would like. Feel free to contact me any time...you're really fun to chat with! LOl that is so cool. I would love it if people called me Moony, as he is my favorite...and I have so many Moony like traits LOL.

I'm really glad you enjoyed my story. Thank you very much

**Outlaw Pygmy: **Heheehe thank you much! Irish Kiss it is. I've labled all my Caitlyn/Peter stories that now. So far I have 2 other than this one. I'm sooo hooked on that couple. They are so cute together!

**sam1010220; **Why thank you friend! Hope you liked this one too

**Happy Loving Heroes: **Thanks! I can't wait to the happy reunion myself. :( I miss Petrelli interaction! goes in a coner and sobs

**Polly: **Thank you! And don't worry about it I figured you just got busy. I'm really glad you like my story. The shard of glass is actually an idea I had before I even started the second chapter...I've been racking my brain trying to figure that scene out but I knew it had to be in there. Hehehe. I'm glad you all liked it!

**Silverwolf: **Thank you much

****


End file.
